Metallic Uprisings
by UndyingSins
Summary: Old enemies rise anew, and Star Fox is called in to help, but can they help when it appears that there's no way to win? Well, they're not alone in this venture; they've got the Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**/AN**

**I thought it was about time someone did this, so here it is. A Fullmetal Alchemist Star Fox Crossover. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: This takes place after the main ending of Star Fox Command (AKA: The one where you have to play through without choice on paths.) Also, the FMA crew does have memories of other crossovers that happened, such as Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I wish I did, though.**

**AN/**

**Summary: **Old enemies rise anew, and Star Fox is called in to help, but can they help when it appears that there's no way to win? Well, they're not alone in this venture; they've got the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Fox! Star Fox! Can you hear me?"

"Yea, what's the problem?" the leader of Star Fox asked, looking at the hologram of General Peppy.

General Peppy, an elderly rabbit, stated, "We've received a distress signal from a distant planet, and it appears to be that an old enemy has risen again."

"Can you play the message?" Fox McCloud asked him.

General Peppy nodded. He was replaced by a strapping man with black hair and black eyes, who appeared to be wearing a blue military uniform. The figure spoke after a moment of staring at it. "Hello, I am-"

He was immediately cut off by someone off screen shouting, "Stop being so polite Colonel! We don't have time for this!"

"Fullmetal-"

The figure was shoved off the screen and replaced by a younger, blonde haired golden-eyed kid, who must've been the one off screen. "Listen, if you can hear us, we need help!" Fox could see in his eyes that he hated admitting this. "We're under attack from enemies who are out of this world and we need any help we can get. We're from-"

He was cut off by an off-screen explosion. They watched him turn and mutter, "Crap..." He swung out of view, probably from whoever was recording it, before it short-circuited.

"What was that last image?" Fox asked.

They froze the last image, and it showed a collapsed wall with an Aparoid standing in the hole that it had left behind.

"Aparoids?" Falco muttered. "Didn't we deal with them already?"

General Peppy said, "I thought we did also, but it appears they're still at it, and this time they've found an inhabited planet to try and take."

"What're the coordinates where the signal sent?" Slippy the Frog called out from the control panel.

General Peppy quickly gave them. "It's a far way off; will the Great Fox be able to make the trip?"

"We're going to have to try," Fox stated. "Set a course, Slippy."

"On it."

"Good luck," General Peppy muttered, before disappearing.

"Colonel! There's no end to them!" The Fullmetal Alchemist shouted as one of the metallic bugs destroyed another spear. He fell back, managed to find his footing, and slammed his hands together. He created another wall, which they quickly broke through.

The Flame Alchemist replied, "We've got to keep them at bay as long as we can! If we can find someone that'll help us, we'll have to take it."

The phone rang, and the Flame Alchemist fell back far enough to grab it. "We're a little busy at the moment," he grunted, trying to fight back another bug; only to find it in vain. For every one that dropped, ten or twenty more seemed to take its place.

After a pause, he said, "It's for you."

"Dammit, who'd be calling at a time like this?" Edward growled. He grabbed the phone, stabbing one of the bugs through what appeared to be the eye, and snapped, "What?"

"What to you?" Winry Rockbell shot back from the other side. From the sounds in the background, she was working on something, from the 'clank' in the background.

"Winry, why are you calling a military line?" Edward asked. "You're not supposed to unless it's an emergency."

"Yea? Well, it is an emergency!" Winry shouted. There was another 'clank' sound as she stated, "I'm not sure what's going on, but Resembool's under attack from these robotic bugs!"

"What?" Edward shouted. "There's in Resembool also?" He suddenly realized the clanking sound he heard in the background was from her fighting them.

Winry sounded shocked. "What do you mean also?"

"Fullmetal, they're just been reported in Liore, Ishbal, and Dublith as well," Mustang stated, hanging up another phone that Ed hadn't realized had been ringing.

Edward asked, "Is there any place these things aren't?"

"Ed! What are you-"

"Listen Winry, we'll have to talk later." With that, Ed hung up the phone and slammed his hands together, and into the ground. He created another spear and started fighting off the new wave full force.

After many new waves and a few calls later, there seemed to be something that sparked the Flame Alchemist's interest. "Edward, it appears that people are starting to change into these things."

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief, barely managing to fight one off him before turning to the next one.

"I can't be sure on the claims, but from the sounds of it, those that get too close to the defeated bodies suffer from something and become cyborgs," Mustang answered.

"Just what we need," Edward stated.

Mustang turned back to the phone. "Tell everyone to remain indoors and as far away from the defeated bodies as possible."

Several more rounds and calls came in; there was a beeping sound. The alchemists realized it wasn't one of the phones, but from the space transmitter they used to send out an SOS. Edward slammed his hands together and created another – thicker – wall, hoping that would hold them off a little bit.

"Roy Mustang," The Flame Alchemist stated, opening up the connection. They didn't have video feed, but they could hear everything fine.

The person on the other side said, "We got your SOS. We're coming in to help."

"How many?" Edward asked.

"Three," was the reply.

Both of them fell silent, looking at the console. Finally, Edward said, "Not really a battalion…"

"Well, we're probably the only help you're going to get. I'm Fox."

"Edward Elric," Edward stated.

"We're coming in now."

Another voice, higher pitched like it came from a young kid, shouted, "There are too many readings!"

"Where are the places that are being attacked?" Fox asked.

"Everywhere," Edward grunted, noticing the wall was breaking. He created another one to try and hold them back. "Liore, Resembool, Dublith, we've even gotten reports of Xing and Drachma having the same problem. Colonel, incoming!"

They spun around and got back to fighting, but were quickly drawn back to the console.

"Can you tell us why they're changing people?" Mustang stated.

After a moment's pause, Fox said, "If these are who we think they are, and we're pretty sure it is, then if you stay in close proximity of a defeated Aparoid's core long enough, it'll change you. We've seen it happen before."

Edward managed to glance at the room, before asking in a shaky voice, "Exactly how long does it take?"

"Depends on the bodies. Why?" Fox answered. Before Edward could reply, he said, "We're coming in for landing. Any place we could rendezvous?"

Edward thought for a moment. "On the outskirts of Central," he stated. "There's a hill with a shack and tree. Meet us there at dusk. We may also have some extra people. That fine with you Colonel?" Realizing the Colonel hadn't said anything in a while, he looked, asking, "Colonel?"

What was staring back at him had metallic parts attached to the body, but it was still easy to tell it was Roy Mustang.

"Colonel!" Edward shouted, dodging another attack.

"Get out of there!" Fox screamed at him. "We'll clean up a little trash and meet you at the hill." Edward heard the connection cut off, and made a run from in it time to hear the fatal snap of fingers. He felt the flames right behind him, and managed to run in time.

"I'll be back," Edward muttered as he left.

**/AN**

**Aparoids. I like them, ok? Yes, they've got the Colonel, but what happened to Winry and Pinako remains to be seen.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN**

**I have suddenly been deprived of creative brain cells. I'm reading my state's Drivers Handbook and it's killing me, so I apologize in advance if the next few chapters aren't as good as normal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

Edward had a hard time getting to the Hughes' house. The streets were swarming with metallic bugs, and more seemed to be showing themselves. Edward finally did manage to reach the house and knocked on the door, slicing through a nearby bug with his automail-turned-blade.

Edward turned just in time to avoid the punch that swiped through the air, right where his head was a moment previously. He landed in a clear space, feeling another jolt of pain from the automail joints in his body. This time, though, it was stronger, and seemed to be getting even more so.

He turned his attention to the doorway. Gracia Hughes stood there with Alphonse Elric pulling back his hand from the punch. Neither of them looked right. Gracia had cyberkinetics attached all over her body, and Alphonse's armor had changed. Both of them resembled the bugs that were surrounding Edward now.

"Brother," Alphonse said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Al! You're not talking straight!" Edward replied. He realized something and shouted, "Where's Elicia?"

"Big brother!" Elicia's voice came from one of the second windows. Edward looked up and felt a jolt of relief. She looked totally normal, but the bugs noticed her as well and were making their way up the walls to where she stood.

She screamed as a bug closed in on her. Edward ran forward, clapping his hands together, and slammed them against the wall. The bugs fell off in the force of the walls changing. Edward started to climb and knocked down a bug that managed to hang on through the alchemical process. He reached the window ahead of the bugs.

"Elicia, grab hold," Edward said, pulling her onto his back piggyback style. Edward turned, saying, "Keep a tight hold on me, now" and descended, fighting back the bugs while trying to be mindful of Elicia.

The shack was like Edward last remembered it. Half blown in, with the bricks scattered along the landscape. The only difference was that Mother Nature had managed to get a hold on it. There were different kinds of plants starting to grow all over the building now.

Edward managed not to collapse as the strongest jolt of pain shot through him. Exhausted, he set down Elicia. "Go on and play. The others should be here soon."

Elicia nodded, and went inside. Edward smiled, calling after her, "And be careful! We don't want you getting hurt."

He felt another jolt, along with the tingle of skin around the joints to his automail. Edward sat down and pulled off his jacket to reveal his automail underneath.

At least, it was his automail. Now, it didn't look like it did before. He pulled up his leg and realized that they looked the same. The bugs had changed his automail into something more malevolent and dark. There was another jolt of pain and, without thinking, Edward disengaged his automail parts from his flesh and bone body.

The pain died immediately. Worried that his limbs might try something else, Edward tossed them as far away as he could, before groaning. "Well, this is just great! Now I don't have an arm and leg and I don't know if Winry's managing."

"Brother?" Elicia had walked back over. "Are you ok?"

Edward smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked like you were in pain," Elicia said. She sat down next to him and looked out over the distance.

Elicia must've seen something, because she did her best to hide behind Edward, who was now propped against one of the shack's remaining walls. "What is it, Elicia?" he asked.

Elicia pointed towards three shadows walking their way. Edward feared the worst, and started to make a transmutation circle in the dirt if he needed it.

The three figures came into view, and Edward was shocked to find that it was a fox, falcon, and toad staring back at him.

"Are you Edward Elric?" the fox asked after the awkward pause.

"Who wants to know?" Edward retorted.

The fox answered, "I'm Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox. We were sent here on a distress signal and just from the looks of the city, it's a good thing we got it when we did."

Edward stared at him quizzically, but finally said, "Yea, I'm Edward. This is Elicia Hughes." He motioned to her, who was still trying to hide behind him.

Before they could get any further on the introductions, though, the toad asked, "What happened to your limbs?"

Edward looked at where his automail now lay. The limbs haven't moved themselves, but the sooner Edward got new ones, the better.

The trio walked over, not disguising their amazement at the limbs. Edward sighed, waiting for them to finish. "How did they attach to your body?" the toad asked, walking over.

"That reminds me," Edward said. He looked at Elicia and asked, "Could you look at my shoulder and tell me what the inside part of the metal looks like?"

Elicia nodded and walked over to where his automail would've joined with his skin. "I don't see anything in here except for a circle."

"Ok, now do the same thing for my leg," Edward instructed. If whatever those bugs did manage to latch onto his ports, well, there wasn't much chance of him staying with them much longer unless they knew how to tie up wounds.

"Same thing," Elicia said after a moment. "Brother, are you all right?"

"Thankfully, yes," Edward answered, glad to know he got rid of the automail fast enough.

After the toad repeated the question, Edward asked, "Who are you?"

"Slippy Toad."

"Ok, what about the bird?"

"Falco Lombardi," Slippy replied.

Edward nodded. He said, "My automail attaches to my nerves." He indicated the port as Fox and Falco walked up, saying, "I don't understand it. I don't even bother trying too."

"Well, could you save the nerd talk for later then?" a voice from above them asked. They looked up to see a transvestite with green hair spiking out every-which-way and black clothes that barely covered his body. This wasn't what scared them, though. It was the fact that he had been infected.

Fox pulled out his gun and pointed it at Envy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot!" Envy shouted. Red lightning danced across his body where the metal parts were. "I'm not one of them!"

The trio looked skeptical. "You sure made an awful convincing Aparoid," Fox stated.

"I had to be. Wouldn't of survived this long if I hadn't," Envy replied.

Edward shouted, "What do you want? Can't you see we don't want to be your pity party?"

"Is that any way to treat a potential ally, pipsqueak?" Envy asked.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AND HELPLESS HE CAN'T TAKE DOWN THOSE IDIOTIC BUGS!" Edward retorted.

"Aparoids," Fox, Falco, and Envy stated.

"What?" Edward asked.

Envy said, "They're called Aparoids." In explanation to Star Fox's questioning looks, he explained, "I've had to pretend to be one of them for a while now. I've learned what they're called."

"Ok, well, is what they're called really important right now?" Edward asked.

Elicia shrieked and pointed away from the shack. Approaching them were what appeared to be an army of Aparoids.

Fox pointed his gun at them, Falco and Slippy pulling their own guns out. Fox asked Edward, "You think you can protect us from behind?"

"Yea," Edward replied, finishing the transmutation circle.

Envy said from above them, "There's no use." They looked at him to see him looking in the other direction. They looked and saw another army of Aparoids coming at them.

"Brother. Why don't you join us?" Alphonse's voice echoed across the expanse. Everyone's muscles tightened as they turned towards the source of the voice.

"Elicia, Edward, why don't you join us?" Gracia Hughes asked from what beside Alphonse. They were followed by yet another army of Aparoids.

"Mommy!" Elicia cried.

Edward grabbed her. "No, Elicia. She's not the same woman."

Fox stated, "It was the metal. That gave away our position." He motioned to Edward's abandoned automail.

"There's too many!" Slippy called out.

Fox nodded. "ROB! Do you think you can get us aboard the Great Fox?"

Something must've replied, because Fox nodded and said, "Get us out of here!"

Their surrounding changed instantly, Edward still holding onto Elicia.

**/AN**

**Every single time I imagined the ending of this in my head, I couldn't help thinking 'Beam us up, Scotty.' I don't even watch whatever show it comes out of. Lol**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	3. Chapter 3

**/AN**

**I'm using school as the excuse as to why I'm not going to update as often as normal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
AN/**

Edward felt himself land on solid ground, and looked around. They were inside a room now, with a single window covering part of one wall. Two other walls appeared to be covered in consoles and screens. There were stairs leading up to where they were now, with yet another console, but this one looked different. Next to Edward, there was a door.

"Slippy, see if you can make some limbs for Edward," Fox stated at once, walking down the stairs and over to the robot in front of one of the monitors. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a scanner.

Slippy ran out of the room and Falco took up a chair in front of another console. Envy walked over to the window, before saying, "You two have to come and see this."

"I can't move," Edward pointed out. "Or have you forgotten that part?"

Envy walked back over to Edward and helped him stand. Edward stared in shock at what was outside the window. "Whoa," he breathed. "I knew about space and what it is and looks like, but this. This is different."

Below them was a planet. Not just a planet, it was the one they were just standing on. "Look. There's Xing, and Drachma up there!" Edward pointed from the desert to the snow-strewn mountains. "So that's Amestris there."

"They're all there," Envy said, staring down at the planet.

Fox said, "You guys act like you haven't seen it before."

"Not from this view," Edward answered. "We don't have the technology to take us into space. It took every scrap we could get just to create the communicator."

"It's so beautiful," Elicia breathed. "I wish mommy and daddy were here to see it."

Edward said, "You can describe it to them when this is all over. Don't worry."

"So, what exactly are the Aparoids?" Envy asked Fox. "I didn't get much more information outside of what their called. They don't seem to have a purpose here or anything.

"Speaking of which, where are the other Homunculi?" Edward asked.

Envy scowled. "I can only say for the ones I've seen recently. They've all changed. It was when you had to play it smart and use alchemy on them the way you did that they realized I hadn't changed yet."

"But how could you be around them for so long and not change?" Fox pressed.

Envy shrugged. "I didn't kill any, if that's what you're talking about. I also made sure to avoid where there were too many corpses."

"That's another thing," Edward muttered. "They infected my automail first, but didn't infect me the way they did the Colonel or Al."

"The cores probably adapted to the metal faster. Once they hit those junctions, they tried to make the change but couldn't manage it very quickly," Falco stated.

"That would explain those shocks I felt," Edward answered.

They moved to another room, where Fox explained what happened the last time they fought the Aparoids and how they destroyed their queen. "They should all be dead. So how is it their here?"

Everyone stayed silent, not sure how to answer. Finally, Slippy ran in, saying, "I've got them!" In his hands were an arm and a leg.

Envy looked at the ends, asking, "How do they plug in?"

"What?" Slippy asked, looking at where the ends of the jury-rigged automail were.

Edward said, "If there's any chance of Winry being able to help us, she'll be able to make me new limbs. It might even be possible to make them resistant to the Aparoids."

"Where would this Winry be?" Fox asked him.

"Resembool," Edward answered.

They went back to the control room and scanned Resembool for life. There was only one dot. Edward didn't take that as a good sign. "Can we get a visual?" Fox asked ROB.

"Initiating Visual," ROB stated. They watched the screen change from an overview of Resembool to a 3D version of it, where Winry was standing in front of her house trying to fight off the Aparoids, but was getting overwhelmed.

"Winry!" Edward gasped as Winry disappeared from their view.

**/AN**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	4. Chapter 4

**/AN**

**Sorry this took so long! I've gotten caught up in homework and I've been suffering from Writer's Block.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING!**

**AN/**

There wasn't any time wasted. Fox said, "Falco, Slippy, get in the Arwings and get over there, try to decrease their numbers. I'll follow you in the Landmaster."

Falco and Slippy ran from the room. Fox followed after muttering something to ROB. The robot didn't seem to do anything before showing the two Amestrians and the Homunculus where they could rest until Star Fox returned, hopefully with Winry.

"When the results of the mission come in, I'll come and get you," ROB told them before leaving.

For the most part, the trio sat there in silence, thinking about what happened and what it meant for Amestris.

It was only the sound of what seemed to be docking ships that brought them out of their thoughts. Only it sounded like there were more than two ships docking.

"I never thought I'd see the day Fox asked us for help," a passing male said.

From what sounded to be in front of him, a female answered, "Just from what we've seen of the planet, it's hardly a surprise. Even the Aparoids appear to be stronger than last time."

The voices receded, leaving Envy and Edward staring at the door, wondering who it was that arrived.

A few minutes later, the sound of two more ships docking were heard. Slippy and Falco walked past, whispering to themselves about something.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

Envy and Elicia didn't seem to have an answer, but eventually ROB came and brought them back to the control room.

Right into the middle of a heated argument. A female and Falco were sitting there yelling at each other about one thing or another. The female was a fox, but she was blue and had a different air around her than anyone else. The air became more apparent when she started yelling at Falco in a different language.

"Geez, Krystal, I can't understand you when you talk dinosaur," Falco stated.

Krystal glared at him and replied, "As long as you understand that we didn't come for you guys, we're good." She turned and walked over to where a panther, a lizard, and a wolf were watching the whole thing.

Edward shook his head. If it wasn't for the fact he had already been attacked by metallic bugs, then he probably wouldn't believe what he was seeing there right then.

Bang! Edward felt something collide with the back of his head.

"Edward! How could you have my automail destroyed like that?" Winry shouted from the doorway, another wrench in her hands looking ready to be thrown at the alchemist.

Edward replied, "It wasn't my fault! Those stupid bugs are the ones that destroyed your automail! Besides, you think I want my limbs getting destroyed on a daily basis?"

Winry sighed, looking all the tension in her body. She also put the wrench away and said, "I'm sorry about what happened to Alphonse."

"It's not your fault," Edward replied. "And as soon as I get some new limbs, I'm going back down there and giving those bugs something to think about."

"You're not going to be doing that anytime soon," the lizard remarked, laughing. "From what we saw, the Aparoids had taken over nearly the whole planet. If we're going to work on getting it back, it's going to need to be someplace small and easy to defend that we're going to start."

"What Leon means," Krystal stated, "is that your country isn't going to be the first place we can hit."

Fox walked in, saying, "I have to agree. It was hard enough getting the Landmaster down there without the Aparoids realizing it and destroying it. There's little resistance left down there."

Edward didn't look happy about this fact, but said, "If we're going to need someplace small and easy to defend as our first target, that would be the ruins of Xerxes."

"But it's in the middle of the desert," Winry pointed out. "How is that going to be beneficial to us?"

"From the sounds of it, it's the best chance we've got," Edward argued. "At least, for now."

The wolf said, "Normally I would agree with you, but if these ruins are the same place I think you're talking about, it's not going to be that easy. There seems to be something left in the air from years ago, possibly thousands of years that are attracting the Aparoids. It appears to be the same energy coming from below your central command."

Edward realized what it was. "Envy, you said the Aparoids had taken control of the other Homunculi, right?"

"The ones I had recent contact with, yea," Envy answered.

"Well, what about Father?" Edward asked.

"What about him?" Envy retorted.

"Did he change at all? Or are the Aparoids obeying him?" Edward asked Envy.

Envy said, "I can't answer that question for myself. I haven't seen Father since the whole thing started."

"But this Father person is a definite possibility," Fox pointed out. "We'll need to keep that in mind while we take the planet back."

Winry looked at Edward and sighed. "Well, while you guys talk about this, I'm going to go and fix you up a new pair of limbs."

"I'll come with you!" Slippy sprung at the chance. The duo left the room talking about mechanics and who-knew-what-else.

"I think Slippy found a new friend," Falco joked.

He was ignored. "The only other place I can think of that might be possible," Edward said, "Is Briggs, but that's in Amestris and bordering Drachma. It's easy to defend and the military personal there are tough."

"You talk like you know that for a fact," Wolf stated.

"I do," Edward answered. "I had to go up that way once."

"Well, it sounds like this Briggs would be ideal," Fox said. "But I have to agree that it doesn't seem very ideal in position."

"But where else can we attack from?" Envy asked. "Xing is far too big-"

"Maybe that's just what we need," Edward cut across. "Xing is huge. If we could find a weak point in the defenses, then we could easily get through there and set up a foothold on the surface."

"Sounds like the best chance we've got so far," Fox stated. ROB went over to the scanner and started scanning for human life in Xing while Star Wolf started talking among each other and Fox and Falco got more information about Xing from Edward and Envy.

**/AN**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


End file.
